Starlight
by lapislazuliie
Summary: I remember dreaming that Peter Pan would come and take me to Neverland, but he never came. So i gave up on him and I now know that there is no Peter Pan. Little did i know the universe was about to prove me wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for clicking on that button to read my story. I really hope you like it! I have really big plans for this story so it will be nice to know if you as excited for it as i am! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Peter Pan! I only own Jessie, James, Eric, and every other charcter that **I **create!**

**Well on to the story!**

* * *

I took one last look around my room, desperately wishing that this was just a bad dream and I wasn't really moving. Maybe if kept telling myself this was just a dream and I wasn't moving then I would eventually wake feeling relieved, but to my greatest despair I didn't wake up and my room was bare except for me and my suitcase standing in the middle of it.

"Come along Jessie," my butler Ralph said from the doorway. "No use drowning yourself in pain by staring at your soon to be left behind sanctuary."

"You're right," I sighed. I picked up my suitcase and walked to the door. With one final glance around my room, I made my way down the curving staircase to meet my family in the foyer.

"Are you ready Jessica?" I look to the sound of my mother's voice and gave a stiff nod. "Very well then, we should be going. We have a plane to catch."

As I walked to the front door with my two brothers at my sides, I caught a look of myself in the mirror next to the door and saw my electric blue eyes and total rocker image and knew that I was going to fucking hate it in London.

When I got to LAX airport I noticed two things. One that there was a shitload of people and two that we were leaving in exactly two hours. I got in line with my family to turn in our luggage and get everything settled. When we where done with that we went to go wait in terminal 34 where or plane would be arriving in an hour and forty minutes.

Yes I was counting.

I was sitting down with my brothers James and Eric while our parents were at food court when James suggested something brilliant.

"We might as well have fun while waiting," he said, his blue eyes sparkling in mischief. "Who's up for a race?"

"What kind of race are we talking about here?" Eric asked already in without knowing all the details.

"Wait before I explain the rules I have to ask," James looks at me, "are you in Jessie?"

"Hell yeah!" I have a feeling things are finally going to get interesting.

Five minutes later I was at my post waiting for the race to start. Well all set alarms on our phones to alert us when the race has started.

Rules of the race: get back to the terminal first and make sure he plane doesn't leave without you.

I took out my DJ headphones and made sure I had the song I Ran blasting through them.

I felt my phone vibrate and I started jogging towards the terminal. Nah, I thought, that's not enough. Then I started sprinting. That's when I started the human obstacle course.

I started dodging people and leaped over a pile of suitcases. I had to admit that was feeling pretty pumped. I kept jumping over stuff when something was in my way and dodging everyone. Then I screeched to a stop because an old lady was in my way and I had almost knocked her down.

"Are you alright, lady?" I asked irritated.

"Yes, dear." She said in a granny voice. "You slow down though. You are not acting very ladylike."

"Damn being ladylike!" I yelled as I took off again.

I checked my phone and cursed. I had for more minutes until the plane took off! I picked up speed and got to the terminal two seconds before James and Eric did and saw my mom looking around for us.

"We're here!" Eric announced, breathing hard.

"Where in the world have you children been? The plane is about to leave!" My mother was livid and you could see it no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Whatever mom were here now," I told her and we made our way onto the plane.

I took my seat in first class and settled in for the fourteen hour flight. Nothing exciting happened on the flight except for hearing James and Eric debate on sumo wrestlers, but other than that it was pretty much uneventful.

So you could imagine how glad I was to except the earphones they were giving out to watch the movie. One I had my earphones I laid my head against the airplane window and swung my feet onto the empty seat next to me and waited for the movie to begin.

I was hoping for some badass movie to keep me entertained I was sadly disappointed because the movie they chose to put on was Peter Pan. I mean Peter Pan isn't a bad movie, but it's just not my style. It was better than nothing though so watched it.

I remembered when I was young when I absolutely loved Peter Pan and the idea of living at Neverland. I remember dreaming that Peter would knock on my window and fly me away to Neverland, but that never happened never happened so I gave up him and now I believe that Peter Pan does not exist.

Little did I know that the universe was about to prove me dead wrong.

* * *

**Soooo... loved it, hated it? Let me know what you think! **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! Look i finally updated! Is'nt it great! *Crowd cheers* no, no, no aww damn. Oh well at least the chapter is up now! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to Barbiegirl 22, Jane Firefly Kaulitz Darling, and Auniqua for being the first to review! Thankyou so much! I love you. Oh and another thing this chpter is about 1,000 word longer because i was in a writing mood. The story literally wrote itself because it took a total different direction then i originally planned. Oh well i hope you still like it! oh one more thing! I'm looking for a Beta so in anyone is intrested PM me! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT _Peter Pan or any of its characters. I only own James, Eric, and Jessie. Also possibly some new characters coming along the way!**

**Well on to the story!**

* * *

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until both Eric and James were shaking me awake.

"WAKE UP!" They both whisper yelled once they saw that I had opened my eyes.

"Were here." They both whispered. It was really hard to get mad at them when they acted like children and knew how to give puppy dog eyes like children.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious! Now move so that I could get up!" I tried to sound mean but miserably failed when I broke down laughing.

"Touché, touché." James laughed as he moved away to get his carry on item.

"What time is it?" I asked Eric.

"Umm… Let me check," he said as he moved his shaggy black hair out of his eyes to check his watch. "It's about 8:30."

"Alright then, let's go find mom and dad so we can go to our new house and get some rest."

"Sounds like a plan." I heard James say from somewhere behind me.

"Okay, then lets put it into action."

We found our parents at the luggage conveyor belt getting the all luggage together.

The only reason we spotted them was because I spotted my mom's blonde head and we heard her voice asking my dad if he has seen us yet.

"C'mon guys," I told them as we made our way to our parents.

"Oh there you are." My father said as soon as he saw us making our way over to him.

"Hey. So is all the luggage together already?" I asked wanting to lie down on a bed already.

"Yes. We are just waiting for the car to arrive to take us all to our new home." My dad answered.

My dad was always my favorite parent. He actually like to listen to me and understood me, whereas my mother just want to make me into something that I wasn't.

My dad had jet black hair and electric blue eyes like me. Let's just say that my siblings and I get our looks from our father.

We were standing around for barely five more seconds when a man in a suite strode in the doors holding a sign with my last name on it.

My father called the man and the man quickly started taking or luggage to a limo waiting outside.

Without another word I climbed into the car and pulled out my iPod and listened to Killing in Arab.

It didn't take long for the rest of my family into the limo and for us to be off.

)o(

It was a thirty minute drive from the airport to our new home, but it felt like it went by in hours. I didn't really mind though because I was discreetly looking out at the window and at London.

I didn't want my mother to know that I actually liked London, so I hid my emotions from my face and obviously didn't tell her I liked the view. In truth I thought London was quite beautiful.

After five minutes, an hour, who knows, I closed my eyes and listened to the music in my iPod. I didn't notice we arrived until James nudged my arm saying, "Were here."

I turned my head so I could see outside the limo window and my jaw almost dropped at the house before me.

The "house" I was supposed to live in looked like an old fashioned Victorian house from the 20's.

It was beautiful to say the least. I was pearly white, with a wrap around porch and short iron fence in the front. I looked up at the house and that there was a row of three windows and saw the windows were the big old fashioned ones and the seemed to open inwards.

Before I turned around to look at my family I put on my best I-don't-care-face.

"This is the new home, sweet, home?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes." My mother said narrowing her eyes.

"Hmph." I said and climbed out of the limo behind my brothers.

I saw several maids some out to help us with our luggage and made a mental note to make sure to thank them later.

"Well you might as well go to your rooms. You will know which room is yours because the doors are labeled with your name. Your luggage will be up shortly to unpack." My father said, and we obeyed.

We entered the house and into a foyer. Up ahead there was a flight of stairs and the left of that a beautiful parlor/sitting room, whatever it was, it was a beautiful.

My brothers ran up the stairs with me trudging slowly behind.

I got to the top of the stairs and into a long hallway that seemed to branch out two ways at the end. I walked down the hall and saw both Eric and James names of two of the various doors, both on the right, then at the end of the hall was my room.

I opened the door and took one sweeping glance at my room. Ralph had picked out the furniture. It was nice to know that at least someone knew my taste when it came to furniture. It was modern yet classy, simple yet elegant. I loved it.

I just lazed on my bed and waited for my luggage to come up. I heard a soft knock on the door and I went to open it to fond a young maid carrying my two suitcases.

"Thank you. I take those from you," I said with a smile.

"You are very welcome." She curtsied and abruptly left.

I sighed and closed my door and started to unpack my clothes.

An hour later I was done and just sitting on my window seat thingy when I saw a bright light flash by it.

"What the hell?" I said and opened my window. I leaned out to see the figure of a young boy sticking to the side of my house.

He didn't seem to notice I saw him until I called out to him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. "Do I need to call the cops? Don't answer that because I am going to call anyway!"

The boy turned around and started at me incredulously and _flew_ me.

"No, no, no, no, no! _Please _do not call the police!" again the boy flew at me and covered my mouth as if to keep me from screaming.

He ended up pushing by accident and we both landed on the floor o my room.

"Who and what the hell are you!" I asked almost screaming.

He looked at me if it was an obvious question. "I'm Peter Pan and I am a boy who never grows up!"

"Oh." That's all I said before I fainted.

)o(

"Is she alright?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know," said another voice.

"Maybe, we should get those old smelling salts that we found in the bathroom.

"Good idea, James!" The second voice said and the two voices started fading away as they stomped down the hall.

What the hell happened?

Was a freaky boy really in my room? Was a freaky boy really flying? Why does this remind me of something?

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on my bed. I started to sit up when I was pushed down again by Eric and James, and the put a foul smelling object right in front of my face.

"Ewww! What the hell is that!" I yelled jumping out of bed.

"Its smelling salts that we found in the bathroom." They both said in sync. Wow that was creepy.

"What was it doing in my face!" I asked with much venom in my tone.

"You fainted so we thought that we would put next to your nose to wake you up." Eric said starting to laugh.

"Let me get this straight, I just fainted and you're just laughing? Aren't you supposed to be asking me if I am alright?" I said getting angry all over again.

"Yes." They both said before they doubled over laughing.

I just huffed and went sit at my still open window. Then I thought again of the freaky boy who called himself Peter Pan…wait _**Peter Pan!**_

This cannot be happening! That's it, it wasn't happening maybe I was just hallucinating. Maybe the airplane food or something was just getting to my head.

"Jessie….," James asked me waking me form my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why is your closet rattling?"

I looked at my wardrobe, where they were both looking at, and saw that indeed that it was rattling and rather loudly too.

"I don't know." I whispered suddenly cautious. "Go check guys."

"Why us," Eric whined, "it's your closet."

"Just go!" I whispered louder.

"Fine," they both huffed and started creeping towards the wardrobe with me following close behind.

_**Rattle! Rattle! **_

We got to the wardrobe and James slowly opened the door. As soon as he opened the door a large shape zoomed by us, followed by a small glowing shape.

"What the hell?" We all yelled.

We all twisted around to see a teenage boy dressed in all green lazing in mid air.

"Hey!" he called.

We just stared at him speechless. I'm dreaming that's it! This is all a dream!

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." I said to my brothers.

I felt something pinch my arm. "Owww! Why did you pinch me, Eric?"

"You said that you needed someone to make sure that you weren't dreaming." He said innocently.

"Aghhh! You are so annoying!" I yelled.

Someone started laughing and I remembered about the current situation.

"Ha ha ha ha… he pinched you!" _**Peter **_laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Gosh what the hell are you what the hell are you doing here? What the hell are you? Who the hell are you?" I was yelling part from being annoyed, part from being mad, and another part for being thoroughly freaked out.

"Well I was looking for Wendy, but I can see that she is not here," he said looking around. Scratching his head he continued, "I already told you that I am the boy who never grows up and I'm Peter Pan!" He said his name with a grand flourish, even doing the Peter Pan pose. Then I looked at his face, I mean I _**really**_ looked at it, he had sparkling green eyes and short auburn hair, his body was skinny but muscular. He was hot to say the least. Wait! I forgot to mention to his green hat with its trusty feather.

"You are obviously demented!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Well maybe I am, but how would explain me flying around?" He said flying up into my face.

"Umm… this is really weird." James and Eric said.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled. Then I turned to Peter, "So who were you looking for?" As long as this was happening might as well try to take it seriously.

"I am looking for Wendy Moira Angela Darling." Peter answered surely.

"Umm… well she doesn't live here dude," Eric answered. "Have you tired the neighbors yet?"

"No because this is her house, well it was." He said looking a little sad, but then he instantly brightened up.

"Have you ever heard of a _**magical **_place called Neverland and a boy named Peter Pan?" Peter said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey isnt Peter Pan the little dude that wears tights?" James asked trying to wrap his mind this minnd boggling situation.

Peter Pan looked down at his body and raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I wear tights?"

"No dude it doesn't but isn't Peter pan from that Disney movie?" Eric said staring at Peter like he was a science experiment.

"Oh _**that**_?" Peter asked with an amused expression. "Wendy wrote down all about or adventures and I guess the got a hold on her journal and decided to make a film out of it. Nobody really ever believed it though." Peter said with a dismissive shrug.

"Huh." I said trying to take this all in. "So let me get this straight you are Peter Pan?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to say this? Yes I am PETER PAN!"

"Okay and you are from the place called Neverland where a child never has to grow up?'

"Yes." He answered fondly.

"And you don't wear tights?" I asked just be sure.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then," James said. "Welcome to our humble abode Peter Pan."

"Don't forget Tink." Peter said.

"Who?" I asked suddenly getting angsty.

"Tinker bell!" Peter called and true to his word out came the one and only golden Tinker bell!

She made a sound that sounded like pure bells so she could have been saying hello or insulting me. I'm not really sure.

"So how old are you guys?" Peter asked. He looked like he was forming a plan in his head and I didn't like the look of it.

"Eric and I are seventeen, and Jessie here is sixteen." James said taking grand flourish introducing us.

"Well thank you Eric, Jessie, and…"

"James," James filled in.

"Thank you; now tell me, how would you like to go to Neverland?"

* * *

**So... loved it, hated it? Tell me what you think and review! **

**Also tell me your favorite part! **

**Mine: **

**"Hey isnt Peter Pan the little dude that wears tights?" James asked trying to wrap his mind this mind boggling situation.**

**Peter Pan looked down at his body and raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I wear tights?"**

**There you go so tell me yours and Barbiegirl 22, the old lady was just an old lady nobody special. I just needed her to say something about Jessie's character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am so sorry that i took so long to update! My life has been really hectic these days and I just could not find the time to post it. I did now though and thats all that matters. See i didn't forget abot you guys! Thank you to the people who have reviewed! I love so much. One more thing, if yo guys are fans of Harry Potter my friend Books..Life. wrote this awesome story called Sorry About my Dad. Its really good and yo don't have to know anything about Harry Potter to read it! So go check that out. Okay just one more thing to you Phantom of the Opera fans there is a little treat for you in this chapter! =)**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Neverland?" I asked disbelieving. Was this some kind of sick joke? This was my childhood dream and I am barely getting it _**now**_? I would still say I was dreaming but Eric already pinched me from thinking otherwise.

"Yes! The place where there is mermaids, pirates, Indians, fairies, and the Lost Boys!" He said animatedly. His face looked so eager but soon fell when he saw that we were unimpressed.

"So?" James asked. "You can get the same thing at Disneyland."

"So are you able to fly around at this so called Disneyland?" Peter asked annoyed.

"Yes," I told him wanting to laugh. "It's the ride called _**Peter Pan!" **_

Peter just looked surprised and then totally annoyed. "So!" He shouted. Huh? So the little boy is going to have a tantrum when we don't like his shiny toy?

I heard a tinkling sound and saw Tinker bell just as angry and her face flaming red. She looked a little demonic. Maybe I will just stay away from the little fairy.

"Never mind." I heard Peter mutter. "Do you want to come to Neverland or not," he asked instantly getting excited again.

"No!" I said with false enthusiasm, Eric and James followed in my lead.

"Why?" Peter yelled, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Okay let me break this down for you. One, we just got here. Two, I am unbelievably tired and third, I have to go exploring London tomorrow secretly." I whispered to him and speaking to him like he was five years old instead of sixteen or so.

"What could be so interesting about London?" Peter asked incredulously, with Tinker bell nodding in agreement.

"I have decided that you guys will want to come to Neverland so are you ready or not because I am getting very impatient!" Peter said, floating down and tapping his foot.

"So you really want us to go to Neverland, huh?" I asked

"Yes! The Lost Boys would love new recruits and a new mother to tell them stories," Peter said with an excited gleam in his eyes.

I just stared at him and decided we would need to discuss privately since my brother haven't really said no yet. "Conference," I said turning toward my brothers and we quickly huddled.

"Ah ha," I said starting the conference, "so this is what we know. He wants us to go to the magical world of Neverland to never grow up, any thoughts?"

I sneaked a peak at Peter only to find him looking around the room calmly yet sadly.

"Neverland sound cool and all, but there is absolutely no way I am going. I haven't even met any British chicks yet!" James exclaimed looking very serious.

Eric just nodded solemnly and said, "James is right Jess, and we also haven't had any ice cream here yet!"

"Ice cream," I asked bewildered.

"Yeah, ice cream. Doesn't it taste different in other countries?" He said with a serious face that alerted me that he wasn't joking.

"I don't think so," I answered trying not to laugh. "I do agree though on not going. So let's say 'I' so we sound serious and professional."

After a chorus of 'I's we turned around to face Peter.

Peter was hovering in the air again when he noticed us. "So are you guys ready to go?" He smiled such an excited smile that I almost felt bad that I was about to say no.

Almost.

I looked at my brothers and instantly knew that was going to have to start. "No we are not ready to leave, because we are not going," I said quickly.

Peter just grinned, thinking we were joking, but when he saw our frowns he stared at me incredulously. "Why?"

"I don't do stories," I offered as a pitiful excuse.

"I want to meet British girls," James said, following my lead.

"I want European ice cream." Apparently so was Eric.

Peter just looked between the three of us and sadly shook his head. "What about growing up? At Neverland you don't have to!"

"Dude I know I might hurt your feelings, but I kind of want to grow p so I can get out of this place!" I yelled at him, my face feeling very hot.

Peter just stared at me in shock and said, "You'll change your mind and when you do I'll be back." With those final words, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew out of me bedroom window and off into the night.

)o(

A week later and much ice cream eating later I was standing in front of the mirror eyeing my dreadful school uniform.

It was a red and grey plaid dress over a white collared shirt. Ugh! Why was I even wearing this? Oh, I remember now. Mother said this school would be "good for me", whatever that means.

A loud snap shot sound broke me from my revere and I turned to see James holding a camera and Eric standing right next to him.

"Did you guys just take my picture?" I was already super annoyed before and now they had just made me extremely annoyed.

"Yes," James answered grinning. "We thought it would look great to have our 'lil Jessica in the family scrapbook wearing her school uniform!"

I just rolled my eyes and turned back towards the mirror and finished applying my thick black eyeliner. I ran a hand through my thick black hair and decided I was ready.

I turned backs to my brothers who were now lounging on my bed and said, "So when are we leaving for school?"

"Ralph is waiting for us downstairs and as soon as you're ready we are leaving." Eric answered with a smile.

"Okay then," I sighed. "I am ready, let's go already and get this over with."

)o(

The school was like a Victorian castle looming against the cloudy sky.

"Well this place looks like fun," James said undoubtedly trying to lighten the mood. It was not working.

"Yeah, I bet that's what Christine thought about the Opera Populaire and look how well that turned out for her!" I said, feeling very grumpy.

"What?" James and Eric both asked looking confused.

"Never mind," I whispered and rolled my eyes.

We walked in to the building and the first this I noticed that the lighting was coming from chandeliers' hanging form the ceiling and torches mounted on the walls. All the actual lighting the came from it was artificial golden light.

"Seems like some people like it old school huh?" Eric joked.

"Its not actually old school when the light is still coming from light bulbs, Eric." I said rolling me eyes and grinning up at him.

"Whatever," Eric huffed. He looked down at his schedule, "Well I gotta go 'cause my class looks pretty far. See ya guys later!" A few seconds later Eric had disappeared in to the crowd.

"So where is your class?" I asked James hoping it was close to mine.

"Umm, let me see." James took out his schedule and looked closely at it. "I have History in Hawthorne Hall."

I looked at my schedule and pouted. "I have English in Harspey Hall." I sighed and quickly said goodbye to James and made my way to my class.

On my way I suddenly really needed to pee and even though I knew I would be late a hastily made my way to the nearest bathroom.

I busted in and made my way to the last stall and quickly sat down and started to pee. I was just sitting there a while when I heard the undeniable school bell through out the halls and bathroom. "Crap," I said and quickly finished up and stepped out of the stall to wash my hands. When I looked p in to the mirror I found another face behind me.

"Holy shit!" I whirled around to find myself face to face with Peter Pan.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that he actually scared me.

"So do you want to come to Neverland now?" He asked looking very urgent.

"No and neither do my brothers." I said with an annoyed sigh and started walking toward the bathroom door.

"I beg a differ since they are outside waiting with Tink right now." Peter said with a smirk but it quickly disappeared when there was banging on th e bathroom door. "They have found us. Quick, through the window!"

Before I even had a chance to ask what the hell was going on Peter threw me on his back and flew through a window that I would've sworn was just closed.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled into Peter's ear, trying to mask my fear of heights.

'Captain Hook and his crew are on the rampage!" Peter yelled. "We need to get back to Neverland A.S.A.P.!"

"Why Neverland," I asked feeling a irritated and frightened.

"That is where I am most in control! That why need to get to Neverland!"

"Okay, then. Lets go because to be honest I am not a huge fan of dying!" I said seriously. Peter whistled a high pitch whistle and the next thing I know I see my brothers and Tinkerbell flying with us.

"Off to Neverland!" Peter yelled and with that we disappeared into sky.


End file.
